


Broken Phones

by zip_kicks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, dickbag dad, supportive fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zip_kicks/pseuds/zip_kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So how was your day?" He  asked, picking up John's phone and gingerly handing it to him. John immediately wrapped his arms around Alex's waist,  lifting the shorter man off the ground slightly. Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck, John didn't do  this unless he was trying to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>In which John gets an unwanted phone call and Alex feels the wrath of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Phones

Alex inserted his key into the door and unlocked it, opening the door and immediately sliding his bag to the floor. "John! Laurens I'm-" Before he can even finish the sentence, he ducked as a cell phone was hurled at his head, letting out a small shriek. When he stands up again, he saw his beloved boyfriend, red in the face, a mixture of anger and embarrassment painted across his cheeks. Alex gave him a small chuckle, though it sounded more like a sigh of relief.  
"So how was your day?" He asked, picking up John's phone and gingerly handing it to him. John immediately wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, lifting the shorter man off the ground slightly. Alex wrapped his arms around John's neck, John didn't do this unless he was trying to calm down. "Alex. God I'm so sorry. I didn't expect you be home so soon." He said, his voice muffled slightly as he had buried his face into Alex's neck. Alex stroked his ponytail. "Yeah my last class got cancelled. Wanna tell me why you had a sudden urge to test the strength of your otterbox?" He asked, and even though he had a joking manner in the question, he knew that John wouldn't react like that unless...  
"Your father called you didn't he?" He asked, and he felt John nod his head. "He called to tell me of how much of a disappointment I am. Like I didn’t already know that." Alex moved his head so that John's face was resting in his hands. "Hey. John Laurens. You are the farthest thing from a disappointment. You know I love you so much, I wouldn't be engaged to you if I didn’t adore you." He swiped his thumb across his cheekbones, catching the falling tears. John looked down. "You don't mean that..." He said. Alex scoffed. "When have I lied to you?"  
"When you told me that you didn't eat the last of the ice cream." He said, chuckling a little. Alex looked offended. "Only because I didn't feel like being chewed out by my moody boyfriend!" He defended himself. John full out laughed then, resting his forehead on Alex's. "I love you." He said when he stopped laughing enough to form proper sentences. Alex kissed his nose. "I love you more." He said in a singsong voice, causing John to shove him away, smiling. "I hear there's a new Blue Bloods episode on tonight."  
"Yaaaas." Alex said, grabbing John and dragging him to the couch, turning the TV on and finding the channel. They spent the night watching Blue Bloods, John listening as Alex complained about various things about the characters, ("Who in their right mind gets out of a vehicle at a crime scene AFTER being told to stay in it!?"), until John was passed out. Alex pulled a blanket around both of them and situated them so that John was using his chest as a pillow and Alex had his neck at an angle that would probably give him a crick but hey, at least he was comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Come bug me on tumblr, zip-kicks!


End file.
